


No Place Like

by angelsaves



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial
Genre: F/M, Five Minute Fandom, Podfic Welcome, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: He's her present this year, and he's a good one, too.





	No Place Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suaine/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!
> 
> For convenience and lols, I named the brother Lucas and the sister Leah, and the parents Pam and Nick.

Mom kisses them each on the cheek. "Bye, kids! Be good! No wild parties!"

"Mom," Lucas says, "have you ever had to worry about us?"

"Of course not, sweetie," she says. "You two have always been good little homebodies. I just worry."

"Pam, let's go," Dad says, jingling his car keys. "You know how my mother hates it when we're late."

"Yes, Nick, I know," she says, waving one hand at him. "Okay, love you guys!"

And then, finally, they're gone. Leah is still perched on the counter, holding her mug of coffee (sweet coffee-flavored milk, if her habits haven't changed) in both hands, watching him.

"I missed you," he says, stupidly. She's wearing his shirt. It's been long enough that it can't possibly smell like him anymore; now it must smell like her.

"Lucas," she says impatiently, "come here."

He does, moving to stand beside her swinging legs, touching the red loops of the ribbon she stuck to him. He feels like he could stand here forever, letting the tension between them stretch like warm candy, on and on until the thread of it falls like it was never there -

Leah kisses him. It's just a quick nudge with her lips, almost the kind of thing they could play off as European or something: almost, but not quite. Lucas feels like he's caught fire.

"Leah," he says, catching her by the upper arms before she can squirm away. "Leah."

"That's my name," she says. "Lucas, Lucas, Lucas."

"Are you sure about this?" he asks, meeting her eyes. "I don't want to do anything you aren't sure about."

"Have I ever done anything I wasn't sure of?" Leah rolls her eyes. "I plan _everything_. I'm the mayor of No-Funnington. If I kiss you, you can be sure that I've thought about every possible detail."

Lucas likes the sound of that. "I've thought about it, too," he tells her. "Maybe not _every detail_ , Ms. Mayor, but -"

"Oh, shut up!" She bats at him ineffectively.

"Make me," he says, and Leah looks into his eyes. She must like what she sees there, because she kisses him again, and this time, there's nothing plausibly fraternal about it. She licks into his mouth and winds her arms around his neck, and it's incredible, it's everything from his hottest and guiltiest dreams, it's _Leah._

"Mmm," she says, pulling just far enough away from him to drink more of her coffee without leaving the circle of his arms. "That was nice."

"Nice," he repeats. "Is that all?"

Her eyes are dancing when he meets them over the rim of her mug. "I could have said it _wasn't_ nice," she points out.

"I'll show you _nice_." He bends her backwards over his arm, so her head nearly brushes the containers of flour and sugar, and gives it all he's got, kissing her deeply and fiercely.

When he's done, Leah is wide-eyed and panting for breath, and he's never wanted her more. "You're a very good present," she says.

"God, you're amazing." He's still got one hand behind her head; he tugs playfully on her ponytail, like any normal brother might do. "What else do you want from your present?"

"Everything," she says promptly.

"All at once?" Lucas teases her.

"No, of course not." Leah's always loved to wait, to stretch things out, doling out her Halloween candy a piece or two at a time. "But... something, before Mom and Dad get home."

"We can do something," Lucas says. He'd say anything Leah wanted to hear, he'd do anything she wanted to do.

"What do you want to do?" Leah asks. "I don't want it to be all about me -"

"What if what I want is for it to be all about you?" Her legs are swinging again; he lays a hand on her left thigh, possessively, feeling a hot surge of shame and desire rush through him at the sensation of her warmth. "What if I want to taste you, eat you out until you scream?"

Leah swallows hard. "I'd - oh, shit, Lucas - would you do that?"

"Of course I will." He steps in between her knees and rests his hands on her hips, thumbs just brushing the bare skin above the waistband. "I think about it all the time."

"Oh yeah?" She looks up at him, and he has to kiss her again, her mouth first, then down her jaw to her throat, eating her alive. "Don't, I'll - beard burn," Leah manages to say.

Reluctantly, Lucas pulls back, soothing her neck with his fingertips, which are always cold. "Sorry," he says.

"It's okay," Leah tells him. "I like it, just - not where Mom and Dad can see."

"Oh, so if I kiss you here..." He rucks up her shirt - _his_ shirt - and bends down to kiss the soft place between her sweatpants and her navel, where there's a faint treasure trail.

"Oh," Leah says softly, "yeah, you can - oh, please -"

Lucas shouldn't be so proud that he's reduced his little sister to incoherence just by kissing her belly and palming her cunt through her pants, but oh, God, he is. Fuck the work he's done to reduce deaths from malaria, he thinks dizzily, this is what he was made to do. "You're perfect," he says, "Leah, oh, Leah," as he eases her sweatpants down around her knees, nothing but her underneath them.

"God, I - I hoped..." Leah trails off as he strokes her with his thumb, collecting the slick that's practically dripping from her and rubbing it around her clit.

"Yeah?" Lucas says. He licks his lips. She smells fantastic, but he can wait to taste her if that's what she wants.

"I hoped you'd want me like this," she says. "Like I want you."

"How could I not?" Lucas kisses her again, careful and deep, with one hand still moving between her wet folds. "Leah, you're... you're everything to me."

She kisses him back like she's hungry for it, her cunt squeezing like she's hungry for that, too. "Lucas," she says. "Please?"

He sinks down to his knees and buries his face between her thighs, licking deep into her cunt and up and over her clit, drowning in the sweet musky scent of her. She runs her fingers through his hair and moans.

God, she's delicious. Lucas could die here, just like this, and he wouldn't regret a moment of it. Leah is moving, now, barely this side of riding his face; he cups her ass with one hand and urges her forward, and she wraps her legs around his neck and gives in, rolling her hips so that his nose presses against the sensitive base of her clit while he flickers his tongue over the tip of it.

"Oh - oh, Lucas - I need -" Her voice is high and soft, and he knows what she needs: he slides two fingers deep inside her and crooks them. "Oh, oh -"

Screw his last proudest moment; this one is prouder: making his sister come, her thighs squeezing his head, her fingers tight in his hair, crying out with his tongue on her clit. He doesn't stop until Leah pushes him away by the forehead.

"How was it?" he asks, getting up, knees cracking in protest.

Leah grins at him. "If I say it was nice, will you do it again, only harder?"

"Yes," he says, completely earnest.

"Come here." She pulls him in by the shirt front, legs around his waist, and kisses him, then licks her lips thoughtfully. "Hey, I taste pretty good."

"You do," he tells her. "You're delicious."

"I'm a mess."

"I could clean you up," Lucas suggests.

Leah raises her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"In the shower," he says. "I'll wash your hair for you, scrub your back..."

"And that's all?" she asks. "I want to save some things."

"Whatever you want," he promises.

"I think... yes," she says. "Just a shower, and then we can cuddle on the couch."

"And Mom and Dad will never guess," Lucas says.

Leah squeezes his hands and smiles at him. "Right."


End file.
